thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
SDV-class heavy corvette
Name: SDV-class heavy corvette Craft: Covenant Empire SDV-class heavy corvette Type: Heavy Corvette Scale: capital Length: 956 x 399 x 115 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 669; skeleton: 67/+10 Passengers: 2,100 Cargo Capacity: 1,912 metric tons Consumables: 4 years Hyperdrive: x13 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 6 Hull: 5D+2 Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'6 Plasma Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-15/30/60 Atmosphere Range: 1-30/60/120km Damage: 8D *'10 Plasma Cannons' : Fire Arc: 4 forward, 3 port, 3 starboard Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-6/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-625/1,250/2,500m Damage: 5D *'12 Pulse lasers' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Damage: 4D *'Unknown number of bombardment weapons' : Fire Arc: ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: low orbit to planetary surface Damage: 8D Description: The SDV-class heavy corvette is a light capital warship classification in the Covenant Navy. Operational History At least three Covenant Corvettes took part in the attack on a UNSC military training facility where Thomas Lasky, a cadet member of Hastati Squad, was stationed. One of the corvettes fired on and destroyed the Orbital Elevator that was part of the academy causing it to collapse. Several Corvettes were present during the Fall of Reach. A corvette attacked Sword Base but retreated when its forces were driven off or destroyed. As it left, the corvette was blasted through the middle with a MAC round and sank in a nearby lake. At least one of these Corvettes, Ardent Prayer, was in the planet's orbit when Operation: UPPERCUT commenced. As the vessel's communications were being jammed by the UNSC, it was engaged by the UNSC Savannah, which was assisted by several Sabre fighters, including one piloted by SPARTAN-B312 and Jorge-052. The corvette was destroyed by the Slipspace Bomb and took the Supercarrier Long Night of Solace with it thanks to the trap. These first two corvettes were part of a small advance force sent ahead to Reach that seemed to be made up of at least the four corvettes and the CSO-class supercarrier Long Night of Solace. It is unclear if there were any more corvettes or other ship-types involved, but it doesn't seem likely. Other Covenant corvettes took part in the ground battle on the planet. At least three such corvettes were present during the occupation and destruction of the city of New Alexandria. One took part in the destruction of civilian transports, hovering over the Starport to prevent escape, but was heavily damaged by missile batteries, apparently disabling its weapons and allowing the other transports to escape. It was last seen retreating from the city. A corvette also took part in the destruction of Reach Station Gamma despite meeting resistance from a UNSC Frigate. Shortly after the Fall of Reach, the Covenant found Tribute, and the Navy battlegroup stationed there was almost completely annihilated. During the final hours of the battle, two corvettes moved in-atmosphere and began bombarding the capital city of Casbah, along with three CCS-class battlecruisers. Design details Larger than UNSC Frigates, but relatively weak when compared to most other Covenant ships, Corvettes are usually sent in advance of larger fleets. They are streamlined, with a vaguely oblong hull shape not following the recurring hull design common in all other Covenant Warships (consisting of three or so bulbous sections and a laterally streamlined appearance). Their "double-hull" assembly is unique among Covenant vessels encountered so far. The outer "hull" could possibly house the lateral plasma conduits which supply the ship power and the ammunition for the ship-based weapons systems. The Corvette houses 4 separate engines in the back making for rapid acceleration, and more maneuverability than one would expect for such a vessel. The interior is also quite small compared to other Covenant ships. There is a large hangar area which can easily fit up to six Phantom dropships and multiple Banshees. There are many entrances to the hangar, most of which lead to other areas of the ship which are currently unknown, although it is known that one door leads to a communications room, directly below the dorsal landing pad. Another doorway from the hangar leads to a fire control room for a battery of plasma cannons. The lowest door in this room leads to a horseshoe-shaped corridor and beyond that, the control room. The control room is a large room, appearing to be split into two areas, divided by a holographic projector used for the display of tactical and strategic data. The Shipmaster and a bodyguard detail of Spec-ops Sangheili man the bridge along with a number of Ultra Unggoy. Armaments The Covenant Corvette is armed with multiple weapons for a variety of purposes. On either side of the ship are plasma batteries, each having three manually controlled plasma turrets which appear to be used as a primary ship to ship engagement weapon. Located in four batteries, two on each side, with two in each, are eight plasma autocannons for use against fighter craft. On the underside of the Corvette is a launch bay that can hold at least sixteen Type-27 XMFs for use in combat situations. The hangar bay also carries six Seraphs and with additional room to carry one or more gunboats for additional combat support. The dorsal landing pad could also carry extra fighters, though it is not regularly outfitted for such a role. Source: *Halo Wiki: SDV-class heavy corvette *thedemonapostle